1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a diagonal strut for a system for the construction of arrangements used for mounting workpieces on machine tool tables in a defined and reproducible position. The system includes a base plate which can be placed on the machine tool table. The base plate has connecting bores for fastening receiving members. The connecting bores extend perpendicularly to each other and are arranged at unit spacings or intervals. The receiving members also have connecting bores which are arranged at the same spacings or intervals as those of the base plate.
2. Description of the Related Art
A system of the above-described type is known from European Patent 222 147. This system uses special tight-fit screws and nut components and makes possible a versatile, precise and reproducible construction of arrangement systems for machine tools, particularly measuring machines. A large variety of different combinations are possible using few basic elements, i.e., combinations using few base plates and receiving members.
If larger systems are to be constructed in which the individual base plates and/or receiving members to be connected are to have a distance therebetween which corresponds to a predetermined unit spacing, a lattice-system would be the correct possibility of construction because such a system is stable and lightweight. The system may be arranged in a single plane, or it may be a three-dimensional system. The individual components of the known system are not suitable because the diagonal arrangement makes it difficult or even impossible to maintain the unit spacing within the distance between the components to be connected.